It's Valentine's Day Great
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: Líos de emociones en San Valentín, final inesperado. Me odio a mi misma. Jade dañando a Tori, sorpresa.


**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Yay! Valentine's Day Wii! ¡Qué emoción! (killme)

Al igual que mi otro fic "Odio el día de San Valentín, no a ti" o creo que ese era su nombre, sigo odiándolo. Definitivamente es mi fecha menos favorita. Como sea.

Sobre "el frugelé II" subí el 3er capítulo si no lo ha visto, creo que no, Ya que tengo 2 reviews por ello (definitivamente eso no me alienta a seguir)

En fin, gracias por entrar a leer esto, si es que usted está ahí.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Victorious no me pertenece es… o ERA propiedad de Nickelodeon, hdp :c

Es El Día de San Valentín. Genial.

Ella camina por el pasillo a paso firme sin mirar a ningún lado. Su mirada fija en una sola persona –la cual le sonríe –ella continúa avanzando hasta llegar a un punto donde debería detenerse, pero no lo hace. Ella es tan grave y poco delicada cuando estrella sus labios con los de él. El gesto es duro, pero ninguno de los dos dice algo mientras sus labios juegan entre sí.

Desde la otra punta del pasillo, la chica morena sonríe secamente mientras observa la escena. Ella baja la cabeza y rompe su paso al lado de ellos sin despegar la mirada desde el suelo.

"Hey, Vega" –La voz aguda de Jade llama

Tori se detiene, al igual que su respiración. Vaciló en volverse, pero no había opción. Ella levanta la mirada desde el suelo y se encuentra con los ojos más hermosos que ella alguna vez haya visto. Una sonrisa pícara se arrastra sobre sus labios, sus ojos brillantes sobre la latina.

"Hola chicos" –la latina dice mirando a ambos

"Así que, ¿dónde está tu Valentín?" –Jade preguntó divertida

"Jade…" –Beck le advirtió

"Oh, lo siento. Verdad que no tienes pareja" –Jade razonó –"Bueno, es razonable porque eres molesta, demasiado buena para ser real, tu baile no es muy bueno y tu canto…"

"¡Jade!"

"Oh, ¿sí?, Beck" –Ella lo miró divertidamente

El sonido de pasos alejándose rápidamente y la puerta sacudida del instituto fueron escuchados por ellos. Voltearon la cabeza en busca de una latina, pero no estaba allí. Las personas cercanas a las escaleras miraron en dirección a la pareja de Jade y Beck. De repente todo el mundo miró hacia ellos y fruncieron el ceño antes de seguir su rumbo.

Beck miró por sobre su hombro intentando calmar su respiración. Miró a su novia allí de pie con la mirada puesta en la puerta de salida y una línea recta sobre sus labios, el sabor amargo en su boca. Ella suelta un bufido. Mira brevemente al piso antes de mirar a su novio a su lado –la mirada decepcionante en él –antes de caminar por la dirección donde la latina desapareció.

Ella llegó hasta la playa del estacionamiento, echar un vistazo a través de los autos y mirar hacia un lugar particular. Está vacío. Ella recuerda haberla visto esta mañana ser ocupada por un convertible rojo, ahora es completamente vacío.

Tori condujo por la carretera, sus cabellos moviéndose por el aire de la ventana, al igual que las gotas frías en su rostro, la mirada perdida en el parabrisas intentando concentrarse en el camino.

Ella llega a un punto donde supera los límites de velocidad y no puede ser visto por nadie particularmente. Ella se dirige un poco fuera de LA en dirección a la costa, un balneario desierto no apto para el baño. Ella se detiene en el pavimento cercado. Un no muy grande acantilado de rocas. La ola golpea la firme muralla de roca, las gotas de aguas saladas son casi iguales a las de su rostro, llegan a perderse entre ellas.

Tori se sienta sobre el capó de su coche, se cruza de brazos e intenta borrar los rastros de lágrimas sobre su rostro. Ella suena su nariz con un trozo de papel e intenta calmar su respiración. El dolor agudo en su pecho, y las marcas de sus dientes en su labio inferior.

Ellas suelta un suspiro que no sabía que tenía guardado. Ella se aleja de los acontecimientos recientes. Cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por pequeños recuerdos.

"_No soy realmente su amiga"_

"_Tu canto, no es malo"_

"_Eres bonita"_

"_No le haría eso a una amiga"_

"_Somos amigas, un tipo de"_

La voz de la goth suena en su mente. No puede olvidar el sonido armónico que cae de su boca, ni la sonrisa pícara que la adorna. Los ojos cristalinos tan llenos de vida como el mar frente a ellas, el cabello oscuro con ondas azules que embellecen su figura. Todo de ella le resulta ser hermosa. Jade es hermosa para Tori, y Tori todo lo que quería era alguien como Jade.

Ella nunca se había dado cuenta de ello sino fuera por la estúpida "cita" que Sikowitz las obligó a ir. Fue el primer paso hacia su perdición. Transcurrieron 4 meses desde ese entonces. Ella había caído en el amor con la goth. Ella nunca lo entendió. Jade nunca lo sabría, de eso Tori estaba segura, las cosas serían más difíciles.

Tori nunca imaginó que Jade era todo lo que ella buscaba. Nunca en su vida hubiera pensado en estar con una persona que no puede ser agradable con los demás, gritar a todo el mundo por sus errores, burlarse de sus desgracias, y mucho menos, hacerle la vida imposible a ella misma. Pero fue sorprendida. Así como Jade resultaba ser todas esas cosas desagradables, ella tenía un lugar en su alma que era puro. Ella demostró tener un corazón cuando lloró en el hombro de Tori la vez primera que perdió a Beck, mostró lo vulnerable que era cuando su padre vino a su obra, mostró un pequeño interés de protegerla contra Raider, cuando agradeció secretamente a la latina por defenderla de una prisionera, los elogios en su cita, y las palabras de aliento en los PMA. Esas eran las pequeñas cosas que hacían que Jade fuera perfecta para Tori. Ella estaba segura que muy en el fondo Jade ocultaba una hermosa persona y Tori se había enamorado de ella.

Ella estaba dispuesta a jugársela por Jade, intentó cada vez más acercase a ella, sin presionar, sin llamar mucho la atención y ser muy cuidadosa con cada verso. Progresó durante una gran tiempo, Jade resultaba tolerar su presencia, reír con cada cosa de la latina, admirar el talento en ella, incluso llegar a ser afectiva con Tori y principalmente, ser menos mordaz. Su declaración iba a ser justo al término de "Full Moon Jam" después de la presentación de Jade, claro. Pero los acontecimientos a seguir, impidieron su paso.

Beck y Jade había vuelto.

La desgracia de Tori.

Ella subió de vuelta a su coche, el horizonte dejándolo atrás.

Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar muchas cosas por la goth. Estaba decidida a enfrentar al mundo contra las críticas, las malas lenguas y las miradas despreciables de gran parte de su familia. Estaba dispuesta a ser etiquetada por muchos, defender a la dueña de su corazón y no dejar que nadie le hiciera daño.

Ella estaba dispuesta a dar su corazón.

Entonces, ella estaba en la calzada de su casa. El sol escondido bajo el horizonte. Giró la llave en la puerta de roble de la entrada, sacudió sus pies antes de entrar a la casa, cerrar la puerta, sumergirse y acostumbrarse a la poca luminosidad que estaba quedando cuando ella paró abruptamente sobre sus pies, la mirada fija en el brazo del sillón rojo.

La fina silueta de una mujer hermosa, ondas cayendo de su cabeza, sobre los hombros. El brillo de las perforaciones en su pálido rostro y la mirada disgustada en ella.

Entonces Tori no supo qué hacer.

Jade tampoco.

Entonces hubo un abrazo. Jade dio el primer paso y estrechó a la latina con fuerza –"Lo siento" –ella susurró

Todo lo que Tori quería era a Jade, pero Jade no le pertenecía. Nunca le fue ni nuca le será. Era todo lo que decía en su mente.

Y Tori lloró.

"Soy un idiota total" –Jade le dijo en un susurro –"Lo lamento, enserio lo lamento"

"Está bien" –Tori sonrió. –"Sólo soy un lío emocional justo ahora"

"No, que yo era un idiota por decir esas cosas" –Jade la miró con el ceño fruncido en el rostro, limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de la latina –"Haz intentado ser buena para mí todo este tiempo y yo sólo he sido mierda por ti" –ella le dijo –"No es justo, Tori"

"Así es cómo se ven los amigos" –Tori sonrió un poco –_Así es como terminan cayendo en el amor _–pensó para sí misma.

Entonces Jade la besó.

Un suave, lento, tierno, débil e íntimo beso.

"¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?"

**Notas de la Autora:** Estoy tan enojada conmigo misma, no se suponía que iba a terminar así. Esto iba ser triste, pero bueno, esto apesta o_ó

Quería demostrar cómo me sentía hacia alguien, pero los personajes son tan diferentes a ella y yo. En fin, supongo que en el fondo me hubiese gustado que algo así fuera a ocurrirme.

Gracias por leer de todos modos.


End file.
